Mi Pequeño Secreto
by Naruko15
Summary: Saya se recupero de las heridas que Fumito Nanahara le causo ese dia, en el que ella supo toda la verdad, ahora que Saya tiene su pequeño secreto y el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro, tendra que hacer lo que sea para que Fumito no lo descubra, incluso si es necesario que la mate para protegerlo o protegerla. Este anime y sus personajes no me perteneces, pertenecen a Ranmaru Kotone
1. Mi pequeño secreto

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Saya**_

¿Cuanto tiempo paso?

¿Meses? ¿Años?

No lo sabia muy bien, pero desde ese dia todo cambio, desde que supe que mis amigos no eran amigos, desde que supe que todos me utilizaron para su propio interés…

Solo era un experimiento, nada mas que eso, pero todos recibieron un castigo del que jamas podrán salir….

La muerte.

Todos excepto 2 personas, una mujer que por su físico parecía de unos 16 o 17 años, cuando enrealidad tenia 28 , esa mujer era Yuuka Amino, quien se enfada fácilmente conmigo, pero solo era un actuación….

Y la otra persona, a la que mas odio….

Fumito Nanahara… el era el responsable de todo, todo lo que me paso…. Todas las muertes….. todo…. El sufrimiento.

Solo hizo algo bien…. Y eso…..

Mire hacia la cuna que había a mi lado.

Era mi hija….

Eiko…. Que significa…. Niña de larga vida.

Ese nombre era perfecto para ella, ya que, al aver nacido de mi y de ese hombre, viviría años… puede que siglos… y seguiría igual de hermosa….


	2. Solo es una niña

**7 AÑOS DESPUES.**

Viviamos en un pequeño apartamento, era perfecto para las 2, pero sabia que necesitábamos mas que eso, asique me puse a trabajar en varios empleos, quería darle una vida mejor a Eiko, ella era muy importante para mi, me daba igual si también era hija de Fumito, ella era mi hija, yo la crie sola, sin ayuda de nadie, la protegi y la seguire protegiendo con mi vida.

Oi la puerta de abrirse, sonreí y dirigi mi mirada hacia ella.

-Hola mama-una voz dulce me llamo mama- ya volvi. Sonrei, todavía se me hacia estraño que me dijera mama, pero tenia que acostumbrarme, era raro que en 7 años no me acostumbrara, pero bueno, es lo que hay.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal te fue el dia en el colegio?-seguia cocinando. Eiko fue corriendo a la cocina y sonrio.

-Muy bien mama-sonrio alegre- e sacado un 10 en lengua, historia, ciencia y dibujo, y 7 en matemáticas, sociales, música y gimnasia. Sorprendida porque saco un 7 en gimnasia la mire.

-¿Un 7?- la mire preocupada- es muy bajo para gimnasia. Me miro triste.

-Es que el profesor dice que lo hago muy rápido y que….-Eiko empezó a llorar.

La mire nerviosa, y la abrace.

-¿Qué mas te dijo?-la abrace fuerte.

Eiko me abrazo y me lo conto todo.

-Dijo que me drogaba…-empezo a llorar mas fuerte. Al escuchar eso la abrace mas fuerte, ¿Cómo un adulto podía decirle eso a una niña de 7 años?

-Tranquila cariño- le acaricie la mejilla- eso solo es envidia.

Me miro con los ojos llorosos y se calmo.

-Mama…-calmada- ¿Qué son las drogas?

La mire seria.

-Eso son cosas que nunca ¡NUNCA! Debes probar-la abrace preocupada- te quiero Eiko.

Me abrazo.

-Y yo a ti mama-cerro los ojos y pasados 5 minutos se quedo dormida.

La cogi y la lleve a su cama, la arrope.

Fui a mi habitación y me puse el abrigo y cogi mi katana con la funda morada, abri la puerta de casa.

-Enseguida vuelvo…-mis ojos se volvieron rojos- cariño…. 


	3. Conociendo al hombre de mi miedo

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Eiko**_

Al día siguiente, mama me llevo al colegio, me tocaba gimnasia, y después de lo que me dijo ayer el profesor, no quería ni ver a mis compañeros.

Fui al gimnasio temblando, deje las cosas en la taquilla y entre al gimnasio, hay estaban todos mis compañeros, mirándome con… ¿lastima? ¿Miedo?

Detrás de mí apareció el profesor.

-¿Q-que le ha pasado profesor?- le mire asustada, ya que estaba con varios cortes en la cara y un brazo escayolado al igual que una pierna.

-Eiko…-algo asustado- perdóname por lo que te dije ayer…

Le mire y le sonreí.

-No se preocupe- sonreí- todo está bien.

El me miro y me dio las gracias.

Estuvimos media hora haciendo gimnasia, cuando entro la directora.

-Disculpe profesor ¿podría salir Eiko un momento?- pidió con educación.

El profesor asintió y Salí.

-¿Qué ocurre directora?- preocupada.

La directora sonrió.

-Nada grave Eiko- se arrodillo- veras, hoy viene una persona muy importante y quiero que tú seas la que lea un discurso en agradecimiento, ¿vale?

La mire.

-M-me encantaría- triste- pero no tengo ropa adecuada para…

Me miro sonriendo.

-Tranquila, tengo ropa para estas ocasiones de urgencia- me cogió de la mano- espero mucho de ti Eiko, corre ve a ducharte al vestuario.

Fui al vestuario y me desvestí, me metí en la ducha y empecé a ducharme, me solté la coleta que sujetaba mi cabello rubio con mechones negros, mi piel blanca notaba el calor de las gotas de agua que surcaban mi cuerpo, termine de ducharme y me puse mi uniforme del colegio, una falda roja y una chaqueta negra.

Llegue a la puerta del despacho y llame 2 veces y entre.

-Hola Eiko,-me miro- vamos a ponerte guapa.

Empezaron a medir mis medidas y me hicieron un bonito traje con los colores del uniforme del colegio, más una pinza del pelo con forma de lucha menguante color rojo sangre.

El salón de actos estaba lleno, oía a varia gente hablar y vi unos 5 guardaespaldas.

La profesora apago las luces y cogió el micrófono.

-Demos la bienvenida, al hombre que más donativos nos ha donado para ayudarnos- paro un momento- ¡el señor Fumito Nanahara!

Cuando nombro a ese hombre me empezaron a pitar los oídos.

-Ay…- me sujete de la cabeza- duele…

La profesora me toco la espalda.

-¿Estas bien, Eiko?- se preocupó.

Note como los ojos me ardían.

-Si…- sonreí- estoy bien.

Cogí el discurso y cuando el señor Fumito Nanahara se sentó en la silla que había encima del escenario y el director a su lado y sus cinco guardaespaldas detrás de ellos, me prepare para salir.

-Y ahora, en agradecimiento al señor Fumito Nanahara, una de nuestras alumnas más pequeñas, leerá un discurso en su honor- la profesora me guiño el ojo.

Salí y Fumito Nanahara me miro a los ojos sonriendo.

Trague saliva nerviosa, me quede paralizada, tenía miedo de ese hombre pero… ¿Por qué? Si no le conocía.

Me acerque a el e hice una reverencia al igual que él.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí al micrófono, cuando me di cuenta, vi que el micrófono estaba sujeto a la altura de ese hombre.7

Me puse roja y mire al frente, miles de ojos me miraban y yo paralizada.

Cuando iba a dar un paso hacia atrás me choque con alguien, mire hacia arriba y…


	4. Eiko, mi angel

**Narrado desde la memoria de Fumito**

"Esa niña"-pensé.

Esa niña tenía algo especial, pero ¿el qué?, sus ojos, ese brillo azulado como los míos, ese cabello rubio con sus mechones color azabache recogido por dos coletas con cintas rojas, se parecía tanto a ella… a mí amada Saya…. Pero no era ella, lo último que recuerdo es que le dispare en la cabeza, sus ojos rojos llenos de iras… pero no veía más que eso, veía pasión, pasión por matar, pasión por mi… como aquella vez, cuando la hice mía, cuando la tuve entre mis brazos y pude tocarla, acariciarla, besarla, de tal forma que era un pecado, esa lujuria que sentíamos… su piel blanca, suave, pasabas un pluma y le hacías reír, dios Saya, sal de mi cabeza, sé que nunca dejare de amarte como lo hice durante tantos años, cuando te vi, con esa sonrisa… con esos ojos, esa boca….

Vi el micrófono, me reí un poco entre dientes, me levante y lo baje a la altura de esa pequeña, le acaricie la cabeza, que belleza, pero no superaba a Saya, pero ¿Por qué esta niña me recuerda tanto a mi diosa? Serian imaginaciones mías, seguro.

Me volví a sentar y escuche su discurso, su voz… era suave, angelical, era un pequeño ángel de cabello negro y ojos azules con un brillo especial, como…. Los míos.

Cuando termino aplaudimos, me dirijo a ella y le di la mano, nos hicieron miles de fotos, la cogí y nos hicimos una foto juntos, su piel era cálida y suave, su cabello olía a frutas frescas, ¿Qué tenía esa niña que me volvía loco?

Me fui del colegio cuando termino el homenaje, entre en la limusina y mire a mi compañera.

-Yuuka, necesito saber todo sobre esa chica, solo sé que se llama Eiko, tiene siete años, y es un ángel.- sonreí

Yuuka miro en el ordenador y sonrió.

-La tengo, Eiko, 7 años, signo Piscis, nacida el 22 de febrero, padres…- se sorprendió- ¿desconocidos?

La mire, ¿Cómo que desconocidos? ¿No tenía padres?

-Espera, puede que lo tengan bloqueado- empezó a hackearlo- lo tengo.

Iba a mirar el ordenador y cuando iba a salir la foto de su madre…

De repente el ordenador se apagó.

-¡MIERDA!- grite- Yuuka… dime que lo tenías guardado…

Yuuka sonrió, y saco el pendrive.

-Tranquilo, todo está aquí guardado- sonrió.

Me relaje y mire por la ventana.

-Todo…. Saldrá bien pequeña- cerré los ojos y me relaje.


	5. Soy un monstruo

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Saya.**_

Estaba asustada, Eiko tardaba mucho.

Nerviosa me levante y di vueltas en casa, Eiko, ¿dónde estás?

Cogí mi chaqueta y mi katana, abrí la puerta y….

-¿Mama?- la voz de Eiko atravesó mi corazón.

La mire, estaba bien… ella estaba bien….

Caí de rodillas enfrente de Eiko con mis manos tapando mis ojos mientras mis lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas frías, mire a Eiko, la agarre del brazo y la atraje hacia mi abrazándola.

-No vuelvas….- me resultaba difícil hablar- no vuelvas… a hacerme esto…. Eiko….

Eiko me abrazo y yo seguía llorando, pensar que ese hombre… que Fumito la había encontrado, hacía que mi cuerpo temblara, que mi sangre se hirviera y se congelara, que mi pulso se acelerará cada segundo hasta que mi cuerpo no pudiera más mantenerse en pie…

-M-mama…-Eiko se quejaba- me ahogas…

La solté sonriendo, entramos en casa y le serví la comida.

-Aquí tienes mi amor- le serví el ramen en su plato favorito de princesas, le di sus palillos y sonríe.

-Gracias mama- me miro- etto… podrías… dármelos tu – se sonrojo- como cuando era pequeña.

Sonríe, cogí los palillos y cogí con ellos unos cuantos fideos, sople y se los di.

-Mastica despacio cariño- reí leve- ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy en el colegio?

Le pregunte deseosa de saber si había pasado algo interesante o extraño, y sobre todo, saber que aquel profesor le pidió perdón.

Eiko termino de masticar y trago.

-Pues…. –pensó- el profesor de gimnasia me pidió perdón, y hoy conocí a Fumito Nanahara.

Sonreí.

-Ah, asique hoy as…- no pude terminar la frase, me levante con el corazón latiéndome a mil-¡REPITE LO QUE HAS DICHO! ¡REPITELO!- grite furiosa y nerviosa.

Eiko me miro asustada con unas lágrimas asomando de sus ojos.

-H-hoy el profesor de gimnasia me pidió perdón y…-más asustada- hoy conocí a Fumito Nanahara.

Apreté el agarre furiosa, ese hombre…. ¿¡QUE HACIA ESE HOMBRE AQUÍ!?

-¿Por qué…?- nerviosa- ¿¡PORQUE!?

Eiko empezó a llorar.

-M-mama… -lloraba cerrando los ojos- ¡ME HACES DAÑO!

Eiko abrió los ojos y se les volvieron rojos, me empujo y me estampo contra la estantería.

-¡AH!- grite de dolor- E-eiko…

Me clave el cuchillo en el hombro.

Eiko se acercó a mí llorando mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-Mama… -lloraba y se arrodillo enfrente de mi- perdóname mama…

Mire a Eiko, no podía ser, tan pronto tenía ese poder.

Eiko me miro llorando y se fue corriendo diciendo esas palabras que se me quedaron clavadas en mi cabeza y sobretodo en mi corazón…

"Soy un monstruo"


	6. Harian una bonita pareja

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Eiko.**_

Había golpeado a mi madre, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que se clavó un chuchillo por mi culpa.

-Mama… -se me escaparon unas lágrimas- perdóname, soy un monstruo, te golpee, no sé qué paso…

Me escape de casa y fui al rio, me senté en una roca al lado del rio y veía como el agua surcaba.

Una limusina pasaba por ahí, se paró, un hombre bajo, se acercó a mí y me acaricio la cabeza.

-Hola pequeña –dijo- volvemos a vernos.

Al verlo me aleje, tenía miedo de ese hombre, pero no sabía porque, él fue muy amable conmigo…

-H-hola señor Nanahara – hice una reverencia- es un gusto volver a verle.

El me sonrió y se puso a mi altura.

-Por favor, no me hables tan formal, puedes hablarme con confianza- me miro sonriendo.

Me sonroje, ese hombre era muy guapo, a lo mejor…

-¿Tienes novia? –Después de preguntarle me puse roja al momento- p-perdón…

Fumito se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo- se sentó a mi lado- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus padres?

Le mire sorprendida, al momento empecé a llorar, note como Fumito me abrazo y me pego a su pecho.

-L-le hice daño a mi mama- llore más fuerte.

El me miro, y me beso la frente.

-¿Y eso porque?- me miro serio- ¿te golpeo ella?

Le mire sorprendida.

-¡NO!- grite- mi madre no es así.- le dije seria.

El me miro más serio.

-¿Y tu padre?- siguió preguntando.

Le mire y agache la cabeza triste.

-Es que….-me encogí- yo no tengo padre.

Fumito agacho la cabeza y sonrió.

-Oh vaya…-me miro- lo siento mucho, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Murió?

Le mire y pensé.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé- le mire fijamente- nunca le he visto, creo que ni estuvo cunado yo nací….

Empezamos a hablar de la vida, me hacia reír con sus historias, el atardecer empezó a salir.

-¿Y tú mama cómo es?- me pregunto sonriendo.

Sonreí.

-Es la chica más guapa del mundo, del universo de ¡TODO!- sonreí- soy igual que ella, bueno, nos diferenciamos en algunas cosas jejeje.

La limusina volvió y una mujer salió.

-Señor Fumito, tenemos que volver- dijo.

Fumito me miro y sonrió.

-Bueno pequeña, me tengo que ir- me sonrió y me levanto- vuelve a casa ¿vale pequeña?

Asentí y me despedí mientras él se iba en la limusina.

-Seguro que mama y el señor Fumito- sonreí- harían una bonita pareja.


	7. ¿¡QUIEN?

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Fumito.**_

Me despedí de Eiko, ya sabía que tenía madre pero padre no, ¿la abandono? ¡MALDITO IMBECIL!

Esa niña era una preciosidad, ¿Cómo pudo abandonarla?

Se me escapo una lágrima, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿tanto me afecto esa niña?

Yuuka me miro y me cogió del hombro.

-Señor Fumito ¿está bien?- pregunto seria.

La mire, estaba preocupada, claro, era normal, ella y yo planeamos todo el asunto de Saya, fue la única que me apoyo en todo.

-Sí, estoy bien- le quite la mano- tranquila Yuuka.

Yuuka sonrió y siguió en el ordenador.

Salimos de la limusina y entramos a nuestra empresa, llegamos al despacho y nos sentamos en la misma mesa mientras ella buscaba toda la información sobre Eiko.

Salí a la terraza y empecé a beber un poco de vodka.

Pasaron varias horas cuando…

-Señor Fumito- sonrió Yuuka- tengo toda la información sobre la niña.

Entre y me senté a su lado.

-¿Si?- la mire contento y nervioso- ¿y qué dice?

Seguía escribiendo en el ordenador y mirando todos los datos sonriendo.

-Bien…- sonrió- Nombre: Eiko, Apellidos: (no confirmados), fecha de nacimiento: 22 de febrero año no confirmado, Signo del Zodiaco: Piscis (agua), 7 años, madre: S….

Yuuka se quedó paralizada al ver el nombre y la foto de la madre de la niña.

-¿Mmmm?- la mire- ¿Qué pasa Yuuka?

Yuuka estaba temblando y me miro nerviosa.

-N-no puede ser….- me miro y giro el ordenador- Saya Kisaragi**… **

Al oír ese nombre mi corazón se paralizo.

Saya…. Mi Saya, mi sentido de vivir, la mujer por la que di mi humanidad, e hice experimentos conmigo mismo, para poder ayudarla, por la que di mi salud, y arriesgue la vida de muchas personas.

Vi la foto, era ella, era mi amada, mi Saya, espera, eso significaba que...

-Eiko….-mire temblando- es su hija…

Me hacer que a la pared.

-S-señor Fumito…- se intentó acercar pero…

¡PUM!

Un golpe resonó de un cristal rompiéndose, Fumito seguía rompiendo cosas.

-¿¡QUIEN LA A TOCADO!?- grito- ¿¡QUIEN A TOCADO A MI SAYA!? ¿¡QUIEN LA A TENIDO ENTRE SUS BRAZOS Y LA HIZO MUJER!? ¿¡QUIEN…!?- paro de romper cosas- ¿¡QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE EIKO!?


	8. ¡EIKO!

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Saya.**_

Me quite el cuchillo del hombro y me cure la herida, me la vende y me puse a recoger llorando.

Eiko, mi hija, ya tenía ese poder, tan pronto… no era justo, solo era una niña, no podía entrenarla con esa edad, era muy pronto….

-Eiko…- mire por la ventana- ¿Dónde estás?

Escuche un ruido por arriba, me puse alerta, cogí mi katana y mire al techo.

Espere…. Espere…. Espere…. Y espere….

Vi como el techo se venía abajo con un Elder Bairn (Furukimono) gigante cayendo sobre mí, logre esquivarlo saltando encima de él.

Empezamos a luchar evitando que me atrapase, vi varios cuerpos devorados en la boca del Elder bairn, eran mis vecinos, y su hija, de 10 años….

Cuando los vi mis ojos se volvieron rojos y ataque con más furia.

-¡AAAHHHH!- grite mientras le atacaba- ¡MALDITO!

Seguíamos luchando, ya estaba herida también, no puedo…

-Tengo… que…-mire mi katana, estaba entre los escombros, lejos de mí- ¡MALDICION! –solloce.

Pensar que iba a morir, sin ver a mi hija crecer… era tan duro…

Mire al Elder bairn fijamente mientras sonreía.

-Eiko….- cerré los ojos cayendo unas lágrimas mientras el Elder Bairn se preparaba para su ataque- Te quiero…

Cuando iba a atacar oí como se quejaba de dolor, abrí los ojos y vi la garra del Elder bairn justo delante de mí, ¿Quién le ha atacado?

Mire arriba del todo, es un cabeza.

-N-no puede ser…-con los ojos abiertos- Eiko….

Vi como Eiko luchaba contra el Elder bairn sin piedad alguna, sus ojos rojos (rojos como los que tenía Saya al principio de la serie) destellaban al ver la sangre.

Yo solo lloraba, mi hija, mi pequeña, no, no podía, ella no, ¿porque? ¿Porque tan joven? Solo tenía 7 años, y ese gran poder, no solo era mío, también era de él, de Fumito…

Pasaron unas horas y Eiko había matado al Elder brairn, aunque le había llevado mucho tiempo, su forma de moverse era maravillosa, parecía que bailaba, y que la katana era su acompañante en esa baile de sangre….

Simplemente… Hermosa.

Eiko se acercó a mí con la katana en la mano y me miro con sus ojos rojos y destellantes con lágrimas surcando por las mejillas, tiro la katana hacia mí y se desmayó.

-¡EIKO!- fui corriendo hacia ella y la cogí en brazos- ¡EIKO, EIKO! ¡DESPIERTA EIKO!


	9. Que, Quien y Por que

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Eiko.**_

Me desperté en un coche, era de noche, mire por la ventanilla, estaba lloviendo.

-¿M-mami…?- pregunte.

Mi madre me arropo.

-Duermete mi amor- me beso la frente- pronto llegaremos.

Asenti y me volvi a dormir.

Nose cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando desperté estaba en los brazos de mi madre, mientras ella caminaba.

¿Dónde estábamos?, llegamos a una mansión, y mi madre llamo.

-¡Mana!-grito mi madre dando golpes a la puerta- ¡Abre Mana!

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Saya!- grito- pasa.

Mi madre paso a la mansión, vi a la chica, era muy guapa, se notaba que era de unos 17 años, me hice la dormida.

Fuimos a una habitación y me acostaron en la cama.

-Mana…- mi madre sollozo- ha… ha vuelto….

Mana abrió los ojos, como si supiera de quien hablaba mi madre.

-N-no… no puede ser- le dio la mano- tu acabaste con el, como puede ser que siga vivo.

¿Vivo? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Seguramente uso un sello mágico- me miro- como aquella vez que fue a tu academia.

Mana me miro también y miro a mi madre con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-E-ella…- tenia un tono nervioso- es de…

No pudo terminar.

-¡NO!- grito- ¡NO LO ES!- la miro triste- a quien quiero engañar…. Si lo es, pero… yo no sabia que estaba embarazada…

Mana suspiro.

-¿Ni cuando viviste aquí unos días?- miro a mi madre.

-No, no lo sabia- si sabia que tenia mucho apetito y que no paraba de comer, y que me daban nausias y mareos, que estaba mas débil de lo normal, pero nunca sabia de que estaba embarazada…

Mana la miro con ojos llorosos.

-¿Cuándo lo averguaste?- pregunto.

Mi madre agacho la cabeza.

-Despues de irme de aquí…- suspiro- cuando el me disparo, estaba de un mes, cuando vine aquí estaba de 3 meses, y a los 5 meses me empezó a crecer la barriga, pensé que tenia algo infectado, asique fui al medico, después de tantas pruebas, me dijeron que estaba embarazada de 5 meses, y que no hiciera movimientos bruscos, claro, yo no sabia que estaba embarazada, siempre estaba delgada pero al quinto mes todo cambio…

Mana le acaricio el cabello a mi madre.

-Tranquila Saya- la miro- vamos a la sala, tienes que contarme todo lo que paso, antes… y después.

Mi madre asintió y me beso la frente.

-Eres la niña mas hermosa del mundo- se fue y cerro la puerta.

¿Qué pasaba aquí?

¿Quién es mi padre?

¿Por qué me abandono?

¿Por qué mama me lo oculta?

Y sobre todo…

¿Por qué mi madre nunca me habla de el?


	10. La confesión de Saya

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Saya.**_

_**(Aviso: Parte 1 del lemon)**_

-Cuando…-respire- cuando no era la verdadera Saya, ósea, Saya "la inocente, la buena, la estúpida", Fumito y mi otro yo se enamoraron, por así decirlo, no sé si era parte del plan que tenían, pero….

_**Flashback**_

Era una mañana cálida, me vestí como siempre con mi uniforme escolar, cogí mi maletín y me fui del templo, pase por la cafetería de Fumito, como siempre.

-Todo irá bien, todo irá bien- iba cantando una canción que me invente ya que mi padre siempre me decía cuando no iba a llover.

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería de Fumito.

-Buenos días- salude- ¿Fumito?

No estaba en la barra, asique me senté y espere.

-Oh, Saya, lo siento- se disculpó- estaba limpiando mi casa.

Sonreí.

-No importa- le mire- siempre que me prepares un buen café y unos guimauve.

Fumito se rio y me lo preparo, se sentó a mi lado y me miraba.

-Eres hermosa, Saya- entorno los ojos- supongo que estarás cansada de escucharlo ¿verdad?

Fumito empezó a acariciarme la mejilla.

Le mire sonrojada mientras cogía un guimauve.

-Yo….-le quite la mano despacio- ¡no digas esas cosas! me sonrojas mucho, Fumito, jejje.

El me sonrió y miraba como mordía aquel pastelito rosa con forma de cubo.

Fumito cogió el pastelito sin separarlo de mis labios y lo mordió por el otro lado.

-F-fumito…-sonrojada- yo…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Fumito me cogió con delicadeza del mentón y me beso.

Me quede paralizada, Fumito… Fumito me estaba besando, en los labios, los tenia dulces por el guimauve.

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras nos besábamos.

Me deje llevar, le abrace x el cuello, y el por la cintura.

-Saya….- me cogió en brazos y entramos a su casa por la puerta que daba a la cafetería- te quiero…

Me sonroje, seguíamos besándonos locamente, ambos no queríamos que llegara el final, me subió a su habitación, me miro y cerro con ayuda de su pie.

-Solo eres mía…-me coloco en la cama.

Sonrojada asentí con la cabeza mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Notaba como me besaba el cuello mientras desabrocha los bonotes de su camisa con una mano y con la otra me acariciaba la pierna derecha.

-F-fumito…-suspire- ¿p-porque yo...?

El rio levemente mientras se acercaba a mi oído.

-Eres muy especial, Saya- me miro con esos ojos que me quitaban el aliento- te necesito tener conmigo, siempre…

Lo abrace por el cuello y le atraje hacia mi besándole.

Se quitó la ropa y empezó a quitarme la mía.

-N-no…-le mire avergonzada.

El sonrió y me beso.

-Solo te veré yo…-me beso- te deseo… Saya…

Ya desnudos los dos, el me empezó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo.

Abrió mis piernas y acaricio mi intimidad con su mano, se colocó en medio y empezó a entrar dentro de mí.

Me queje del dolor.

-¡D-duele!-grite un poco- p-para…

Fumito paro y me beso.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos Saya?-me miro preocupado- no quiero hacerte daño.

Le mire, era tan tierno…

-N-no-le mire sonriendo- sigue…

Sonrió y empezó a entrar más hondo, salió un poco de sangre de mi intimidad, ya no era pura (virgen).

Se quedó quieto unos minutos y me empezó a besar para que me acostumbrara a su miembro.

-F-fumito…-le mire sonrojada- te quiero.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido y después sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero-me beso y empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Sentía mucho dolor, pero eso dolor poco a poco se transformaba en placer en cada embestida que me daba.

-Aaahh…-gemí- F-fumito…-le arañe la espalda y le hice sangre.

Me quite las gafas y en un determinado momento mis ojos se volvieron rojos, volví a ser la Saya furiosa, pero en ese momento solo quería que siguiera.

Fumito me miro los ojos y me beso, le mire con mis ojos rojos y con un poco de ira en mi interior, pero en ese momento solo quería que se moviese más rápido y fuerte.

-¡Saya!- empezó a embestir con más fuerza- dime que te gusta ¡onegai!

Sonreí y le abrace.

-Me gusta ahí Fumitoo-enrede mis piernas en su cintura y apreté más hacia mí.

Estuvimos haciéndolo tanto tiempo que se me olvido, la cabeza me daba vueltas, quería seguir más aún.

-¡FUMITOOO!

-¡SAYAAA!

Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo al llegar al clímax y corriéndose dentro de mí.

Mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad y le mire.

-Fumito…-le mire.

El me sonrió y se me coloco en a mi lado.

-¿Si?-me miro.

-Te quiero- nos besamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

-Y así fue como Fumito y yo hicimos el amor- se me escaparon unas lágrimas- Pero todo fue un engaño…

Empecé a llorar y Mana me abrazo.

-¿Y cómo fue cuando te dijeron que estabas embarazada?- pregunto Mana.

La mire.

-Pues…

_**Flashback**_

Después de irme y "matar" a Fumito, empecé a notar muchas nauseas.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- me toco el vientre- he… ¿engordado?

Me mire al espejo de mi habitación, me toque el vientre, asique decidí ir al médico.

-Buenos días, señorita…-miro mi ficha medica- Saya.

Me senté.

-Buenos días, doctor- sonreí como pude, ya que era muy seria.

Saco el su boli y un folio.

-¿Qué síntomas tiene señorita?- miro el folio.

Me relaje y pensé.

-Pues…-nerviosa- me ha crecido un poco el vientre, tengo nauseas desde hace 3 meses, y mareos, tengo mucha hambre, me desvelo 2 veces por noche y creo que nada más.

El doctor apunto todo.

-Le haremos unos análisis- llamo a una enfermera.

Espere y la enfermera llego, me saco sangre y la analizaron, espere 2 horas.

-Señorita Saya- me miro- tenemos los resultados de sus análisis- miro la ficha.

Le mire nerviosa.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué me pasa?- asustada.

Me sonrió.

-Felicidades señorita- me miro- está embarazada de 5 meses.

Me sorprendí, di las gracias y me retire.

Llegue a casa y me senté en el sofá llorando.

-Embarazada….-pensé mientras lloraba- Fumito…

Me tire en el sofá a llorar, mientras pensaba que haría con él bebe.

Después de 2 semanas me mire al espejo y toque mi vientre.

-Te cuidare…-sonrió- te cuidare mi vida.

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

Mana me miraba sorprendida.

-Saya…-me agarro- ¿¡PORQUE NO ME LLAMASTE!? ¿¡PORQUE NO ME PEDISTE AYUDA!?

La mire sorprendida, ¿tanto le afectaba?

-Lo siento Mana- la mire.

Mana me miro y se preocupó.

-¿Y el parto?- me miro- como… fue.

La mire y sonreí.

-Pues fue….- reí- de lo más raro jeje

_**Flashback**_

Estaba cocinando cuando me empezó a dar contracciones.

-Mierda…- me toco el vientre- me duele… ¡aaahh!

Oí un ruido y mire a la calle.

No, no podía ser.

-¡AHORA NO!- saque mi katana- tengo que terminar pronto.

Empecé a luchar contra un ciempiés gigante.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- otra contracción y más fuerte- por favor cariño, todavía no.

No podía vencerlo en ese estado, mierda… que hago...

Me escondí en una cueva y empecé a tener al bebe.

-AAHHH- grite- SAL PORFAVOR SAL.

Escuche el llanto y una lagrima se me escapo, cogí al bebe y lo acurruque conmigo.

-Hola…-llore- hola mi amor.

El amanecer empezaba a salir.

-Hola-pensaba- Eiko….

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

-Y así nació Eiko- lloraba al recordarlo.

Mana tenía la cabeza agacha y empezó a llorar.

-¡GOMENE!- se abrazó a mí- ¡PERDONAME PERDONAME SAYA!

Las dos nos fundimos en un abrazo y lloramos juntas.


	11. La tristeza de Fumito

_**Narrado desde la memoria de Fumito.**_

Seguía bebiendo, era el quinto wiski que me bebía en 15 minutos.

Mire el reloj, ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana, miraba a la gran ventana de mi despacho, mientras me levantaba y tambaleaba andando hacia el balcón.

-Saya…- sonrió- eres tan hermosa.

Empecé a llorar y agite mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-Señor Fumito- dijo Yuuka- Kisaragi ha huido de la ciudad –se paró- con la niña.

Al oír eso enfurecí y tire el vaso contra el cristal de la ventana haciéndolo mil trozos.

-¡BUSCARLAS!- grite mientras veía como varios de mis hombres venían- ¡Buscar en los lugares más ocultos de la tierra! ¡EN TODOS!- me apoye en la pared- traedme a Saya ante mí.

Yuuka suspiro.

-Si señor- se retiraron.

Cuando se fueron deje de morder mi labio y empecé a llorar cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Por qué?- solloce- ¿¡porque Saya!?- me levante y empecé a gritar- ¡YO! ¡QUE ME HE ESFORZADO EN SALVARTE, QUE HE SACRIFICADO MILES DE VIDAS POR DARTE UNA A TI, Y ENCONTRAR TU CURA! Yo… ¡QUE SACRIFIQUE MI HUMANIDAD POR TI! Y tú... permites… que otro hombre…. Te posea, que posea tu cuerpo, tus labios, tus caricias, el cuerpo que ¡SOLO YO PUEDO TOCAR!

Seguí llorando mientras veía el hermoso paisaje que formaba las luces de la ciudad en todas las noches junto a las estrellas.

-Como me gustaría…- sonreí como pude- ver este paisaje abrazado a ti, Saya.

Pasaron los días y no encontraron a Saya ni a Eiko.

Deje de comer, solo pensaba en ellas.

-Saya….- lloraba- vuelve…. Vuelve, por favor- grite ¡PERDONAME! ¡PERDONAME POR TODO LO QUE TE HICE!

Pasaban más y más días y no se sabía nada de ellas.

Seguía sin comer.

No tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme.

Estaba en mi despacho, cerré la puerta y eche las cortinas.

Puse la pantalla grande conectada a mi ordenador y puse la foto de Saya, me acerque a la pantalla.

-Tus labios…- los acaricie- que lastima que solo pueda verlos en una foto…- el corazón me iba dando más fuerte y menos tiempo- Solo…. Una…. Foto…

Fue lo último que dije antes de desmallarme.


End file.
